


Music Drabble Meme

by AnyaElizabeth



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, Minor Character Death, Multi, music meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaElizabeth/pseuds/AnyaElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br/>   2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.<br/>   3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br/>   4. Do ten of these, then post them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Drabble Meme

**Author's Note:**

> Hoorah! You all get to see my odd musical taste. And my God, I have no explanation for all the Harry/Ginny.

**1\. Oh My God - Kaiser Chiefs.**

"Come on, Harry!" yelled Neville, staggering ahead of the group. Seamus and Ron just laughed. God, who'd think Neville'd be the most outgoing of them, with so much sangria down his throat?

Harry unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, unsure whether it was the cocktails or the warm evening climate of the island that flushed him so. Or maybe it was the leers of the dressed-up party girls walking past him. They made him think of Ginny, and how unfamiliar they were compared to her, and how much more beautiful her face was than the foundation-plastered girls he saw here.

God, he wished he was home.

**2\. Music is the Victim - Scissor Sisters.** Harry loved San Francisco. The sun, the bay, the attitude - and the dancing. He'd picked a rather questionable hotel to stay in, in a lively district that Harry knew he should probably watch himself in. But the club, next door, was amazing. He'd been there every night, first of all with a guy he met in the hotel bar and again, and again, when he realised just how much he liked dancing.

That he'd gone home with a different guy every night, well, that was hardly the point, was it?

It was the music that kept pulling him back.

**3\. Missing You - Jem.**

Harry stared at the wall, numb from the drink. He'd tried. God, he'd tried. He'd tried to lose himself in Ginny - he'd tried to look to the future, to the lives of the living. But he couldn't stop thinking of those he'd lost. Of Snape. Of how he should have been quicker, how he should have done something, of how he should have righted things between them. How he'd watched the last link to his mother die before his eyes.

He'd told himself he was not going to use the pensieve tonight. He didn't know who he was kidding.

  
**4\. Fade to Grey - Visage.**

Harry shivered in the cold, resting against his suitcase as he stared along the lonely platform. God, this was a depressing little stop - even more depressing for its purpose to Harry. Taking him across Europe, away from his family - away from the wife who didn't love him.

A man appeared at the ticket barrier, a man dressed in black. Something about him was eerily familiar. Harry frowned, trying to make out his features. The man turned, and Harry caught a glimpse of his profile. A painfully familiar nose.

The man turned his back. Harry started to run. He grabbed the man, hardly daring to hope - it couldn't be, surely not -

"_Excusez-moi_?"

A confused Frenchman stared back at him. God, Harry was so stupid to hope. Snape was dead, long dead, and now it felt like Harry was dying too.

It started to rain.

  
**5. Lover I Don't Have To Love - Bright Eyes.**

Harry bit into the shoulder of the man upon him, squeezing his eyes tight shut. One slow thrust, the body beneath his hands shuddering, the _pressure_ of it, and Harry could almost block it out for a second, block out the bleak alley and the cold air and the faceless man he fucked.

The man moaned a little. Harry dug his nails in and thrust again, and again, holding tight enough to draw blood.

"You're hurting me," said the man, shaking Harry's hands off, tossing his long black hair from his face.

"So are you," murmured Harry, and cried as he came.

  
**6\. Moonlight Serenade - Glen Miller.**

Molly and Arthur were dancing in the light of the moon, the WWN playing Old Classics in the corner. Harry smiled as he watched them; Hermione threw pointed looks at Ron, who was making gagging expressions, oblivious. Ginny, on Harry's other side, just rested her head against him. She knew he didn't dance.

Still, he thought, maybe one day he would. Maybe one day he and Ginny would take to the floor, their own children gagging, oblivious to it all as they stared into each other's eyes.

One day.

  
**7\. Seven Days - Sting.**

Severus sighed into his whisky, contemplating his next plan of attack. This was ridiculous - what was he thinking? Going after _Harry Potter, _of all people. Harry Potter, recently back on the market, Witch Weekly's hottest property, pursued by men and women alike. The brat didn't even _like_ him.

Snape thought back. The look on Harry's face when he found Snape was alive - those glances at his Order of Merlin ceremony, the visits to his home - those touches, Merlin, so  innocent, sending shivers down his spine. The soft blush on his cheeks when he caught Snape staring.

No, Harry might just like him. But that was nothing if that handsome snot Wilkinson got to him first.

Severus tossed back his scotch. This had gone on too long.

He was going to have that boy by the end of the week.

  
**8\. Into The Hollow - Queens of the Stone Age**

Harry hadn't visited Godric's Hollow since the incident with Nagini. He wasn't really sure why he was here, but he certainly wasn't surprised to see the dark figure stood at Lily's grave.

"Professor," he said.

"Hardly," snorted Snape.

"You look well," said Harry. "Better than last time, at least."

"You look unsurprised."

"Bezoars? No body? Come on. Though I did worry at first..."

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I worried they'd taken your body. That I couldn't give you a proper burial."

Snape's eyebrows descended. He stared back to Lily's grave. Harry sighed, and stood beside him.

Eventually, Harry leant his head against Snape. Snape did not pull away.

  
**9\. Army Dreamers - Kate Bush.**_  
_  
Harry had no earthly idea why he was even here. Aunt Petunia's sobs filled him with pain and horror, and he was trying very hard to look at Uncle Vernon at all.

Harry would never have confessed that when he saw the coffin, he was shocked it was not several sizes wider. He wanted to laugh, but his throat hurt.

God, he'd hated Dudley. But he'd always been there, hadn't he? Surely he couldn't die... not in such a senseless way. British Forces Posted Overseas. Shot in a training accident.

Harry threw a rose on the coffin, and left before he had the chance to cry.

  
**10\. So Ahead Of Me - Orson**

"Hello, Severus," said Potter politely. Snape stared. This was _not_ the reaction he'd expected. Maybe anger, maybe histrionics, maybe even apologies - not _maturity_. Oh, God, he'd not grown up, had he? Snape had only been dead for a few weeks!

"Potter," he said curtly.

"Congratulations," said Potter, and offered his hand. "You made it."

Snape stared at him. Suspiciously, he shook Potter's hand.

Harry smiled, a smile Harry had never before directed at him, though he'd seen the edge of it often enough. It made something catch in his throat.

"Excuse me," he said, smirking, and with new-found grace, the wretchedly attractive boy vanished into the crowd.

Snape stared after him for a long time.


End file.
